


По своим правилам

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Эндрю Кросс предпочитал жить по своим собственным правилам — по большей части из-за того, что остальные к нему были плохо применимы.





	По своим правилам

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** По своим правилам  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 978 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Эндрю Кросс](http://i.imgur.com/AbWGaah.gif), [Уильям Кросс](http://i.imgur.com/NsmOhiD.gif), [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif)  
>  **Категория:** юст, пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Эндрю Кросс предпочитал жить по своим собственным правилам — по большей части из-за того, что остальные к нему были плохо применимы.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** пре-канон

Эндрю Кросс предпочитал жить по своим собственным правилам — по большей части из-за того, что остальные к нему были плохо применимы.

Ему было одиннадцать, когда он попал на прием к психологу. Полноватый седой профессор, специально приглашенный школой — одним из лучших частных учебных заведений Гильбоа, — показался скучным, и беседа забылась быстро. До тех пор, пока о ней не напомнил визит в школу разъяренного отца. Собственно, Эндрю не должен был быть в курсе этого визита, но дело же касалось его собственной персоны.

Отец выкрикивал слово «социопат» так, словно оно было оскорблением. Возражений профессора Эндрю не слышал, так что чуть позже забрался в запертый кабинет почитать результаты тестирования. Хоть он и считался в школе прилежным учеником весьма сдержанного поведения, но это совсем не значило, что он не мог вскрыть замок, пользуясь только парой скрепок.

Удивительно, но скучный профессор сделал насчет него в большинстве своем верные выводы, вот только негативно окрашенные рекомендации удручали словами «необходимость» «коррекция» и «терапия». По мнению Эндрю, ни в чем подобном он не нуждался. Поэтому, когда несколько дней спустя отец, поостыв, принялся осторожно задавать вопросы, выбивающиеся из привычного диапазона отметок, карманных денег и планов на выходные, Эндрю отвечал, тщательно демонстрируя эмоции, в отсутствии которых обличал его профессорский доклад. Отца это успокоило быстро. В следующем году пригласили уже другого именитого специалиста, но к той поре Эндрю мастерски овладел мастерством имитирования. Отчет психолога удовлетворил и отца, и его самого.

К тому времени, как Эндрю исполнилось пятнадцать, все его сверстники поголовно были увлечены вопросами взаимоотношения полов. У него же начинала раскалываться голова от бесконечных обсуждений взглядов, встреч, расставаний и нижнего белья, если ему приходилось находиться в обществе соучеников дольше четырех минут. Детальное планирование несчастных случаев для особо надоедливых товарищей немного помогало. Впрочем, у этого были и свои плюсы — Эндрю без особого труда вышел в лидеры по отметкам.

Его накрыло — другого слова Эндрю подобрать просто не мог — несколько лет спустя на праздновании дня рождения принца. Двадцатилетний Джек целиком состоял из сияющих глаз, ослепительной улыбки и сексуальности, которой сметало все живое на расстоянии трех миль. Эндрю всю жизнь поддерживал с кузеном и кузиной ровные родственные отношения, но ничего подобного никогда раньше не испытывал. Теперь же снедавшая его необходимость постоянно находиться близ принца, делить с ним пространство и пищу, дышать одним воздухом походила на одержимость, физическую зависимость.

Эндрю стал чаще общаться с родственниками. Отец и венценосные дядя с теткой не имели ничего против, а Джек, казалось, был искренне рад появлению в ближнем круге почти сверстника со схожим положением и интересами. Они обсуждали новости, советовали друг другу клубы, соревновались крутизной одежды и машин. Обычно Эндрю этого не терпел, но даже проигрывать Джеку было томительно-сладко.

Той частью своего холодного, расчетливого разума, которая сохраняла бдительность и контроль, несмотря на бунтующие гормоны, Эндрю понимал, что все происходящее ставит жирный знак вопроса напротив его ориентации, но его никто никогда не притягивал и не интересовал так, как Джек. Девушки, которые в количестве вились вокруг принца, не имели значения. Джек менял их как перчатки и относился как к игрушкам на одну ночь. Принц не принадлежал ни одной из них — он принадлежал только Эндрю, пусть и не знал об этом.

Как-то утром, когда на обратном пути из клуба им взбрело в голову пройтись, Джек снял с себя пальто и накинул ему на плечи — они приехали на лимузине Кроссов, так что на Эндрю были только тонкая шелковая рубашка и пиджак. Гладкая ткань подкладки еще хранила тепло тела принца и его запах: смесь дорогого парфюма, сигаретного дыма и чего-то неуловимо сладкого, порочного. Эндрю так и не отдал его потом, а Джек забыл.

В первый раз в жизни Эндрю дрочил, кутаясь в это самое пальто нагим и чувствуя, как нагревшийся шелк подкладки ласкает кожу. Он зарылся носом в поднятый воротник, жадно втягивая запах Джека, и дергал рукой: резко и неумело и все равно восхитительно правильно. Внизу живота тянуло, яйца были тяжелыми, а член в ладони блестел от смазки. Это одновременно было противно — слишком физиологично, примитивно до какого-то животного уровня — и в тоже время сладко потому, что ощущение нарастающего внутри удовольствия не давало остановиться. Он кончил, умудрившись не запачкать шелковую подкладку, и еще какое-то время лежал, задыхаясь, ощущая как вязкие потеки остывают на бедре и, представляя, каково будет ощутить на себе руки Джека.

Позже он был уверен в том, что рассчитал момент идеально — битком набитый клуб, танцпол, недвусмысленно долгое прикосновение к бедрам, которое невозможно неправильно истолковать. Но Джек лишь отстранился и поинтересовался, перекрикивая музыку, не переборщил ли кузен с коктейлями. В тот вечер Джек, извинившись, уехал с очередной девицей.

А потом… Эндрю не понял, как это произошло, но Джек отдалился. Нет, он не сбрасывал звонки, не использовал государственные дела как предлог и был по-прежнему улыбчив и приятельски-фамильярен на званых обедах. Но Эндрю, который всю жизнь носил социально-приемлемую маску, с первого взгляда различал таковые на других.

Джек вычеркнул его из «ближнего круга». Более того — Джек ему отказал, а Эндрю никто никогда ни в чем не отказывал. Эмоции, которые он искусно подделывал, вдруг вскипели внутри в полную силу, лишая контроля и заглушая даже холодный безэмоциональный голос разума.

В ссылке Эндрю остыл, вынужденный потратить много месяцев на то, чтобы стать первым и в престижном университете в одной из стран Старого Света, куда устроил его отец. Он справился и с тем и с другим, но не забыл ничего.

Когда пять лет спустя он увидел Джека вновь, тот стал еще красивее, чем Эндрю его помнил, а маска успела плотно прирасти к его лицу. Но теперь Эндрю видел его насквозь, а Джек Эндрю не видел вовсе, скользя по нему вежливым взглядом.

В груди у Эндрю снова заворочалась жажда, но теперь это была не жажда обладать. Прекрасный принц Джек в разладе с царственным отцом. Прекрасный принц Джек впутался в заговор, поднял бунт и остался в опале. Отец недооценил Сайласа и амбиции Эндрю тоже. Теперь, когда Сайлас лишился сына, у Эндрю появилась возможность занять предназначенное тому место — сначала наследника, а потом и… Даже если у царственного родственника другие планы — что ж… Эндрю всегда играет по своим правилам.


End file.
